falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Маккріді
Людина |Стать = Чоловіча |Локація = Літл-Лемплайт Третій Рейок |Роль = Мер Літл-Лемплайта Найманець Можливий напарник Вцілілий |Організація = Тунельні змії (2287 ріка) Стрілки (2287 рік, раніше) |Рід занять = Мер Літл-Лемплайта (до 2281 ріка) Караванник (до 2287 року) |Народження = 2265 рік |Сім'я = Люсі — дружина Дункан — син |Квести = Слідами Порятунок з Раю Вони! Грибна угода Далека дорога |Карма = Добрий |SPECIAL = |Похідні = Очки здоров'я: 35 Сопр. радіації: 10 Сопр. отрут: 25 Максимальний вантаж: 136 |Спроможності = |Навички = Легка зброя: 34 Важка зброя: 32 Красномовство: 30 |Рівень = 1 |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Марина Бакіна («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = MayorMacCready CompanionMacCready |Додатково = 250pxМак-Кріді в 2277 рік }} Роберт Джозеф МаккрідіFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 84.Fallout 3 іменується «'Мер Мак-Кріді'», Fallout 4 — «'Маккріді'». Ер-Джей ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3 та Fallout 4, мер Літл-Лемплайта 2277 ріку і проживає в Співдружності найманець у 2287 ріку. Опис Fallout 3 Самоучка, який народився на Столичного Пустища, який вирішив займатися збройовим справою. У свої 10 років взявся за снайперську гвинтівку, і так до сих пір з нею не розлучаєтьсяНа підставі розмов зFallout 4.. У 2271 рікпід час обвалу в печерах Літл-Лемплайта Мак-Кріді був важко поранений, але 7-річна лікар Люсі виліковує його від травм і рятує від смерті. З тих самих пір вона дбала про нього більше, ніж інші, іноді стримуючи його інстинкти часткою обережності''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 82.. У 2274 рікпід час проголошення Принцеси як нового мера Літл-Лемплайта та з самого початку заявляє, що сама назва посади мера буде перейменовано на «Принцесу». Розлючений Мак-Кріді у відповідь на це б'є її по носі і каже всім, що їх поселення потрібен захисник, а не правитель, і що тепер він буде мером''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 60. Про цей випадок уточнює Семмі у розмові з Самотнім Мандрівником.. Так як Мак-Кріді узяв місто під свій контроль, Люсі стала постійно наглядати за ним. Він служив мером Літл-Лемплайта два роки (коли йому було 10 років), з тих пір, як був обраний іншими жителями за розум, твердість і те, що не приймає порожньої балаканини ні від кого. Він не боїться дорослих і є ідеальним прикладом. Мак-Кріді войовничий, малий ростом (навіть для свого віку), з великою недовірою ставиться до дорослих і готовий відірвати голову будь-якому заради захисту своїх підопічних, зате дуже лояльний до тих, кого вважає друзями. У 2277 ріку Мак-Кріді зустрічає Самотнього Подорожнього і пізніше впускає його в Літл-Лемплайт, відкривши ворота, щоб той дістався до Сховища 87 через печери Лемплайт. Мак-Кріді зайнятий патрулюванням міста, іноді його можна застати сплячим у Барахольщика у його лавці. Він не посоромиться виражатися матом, однак не буде атакувати в разі нападу з боку. Мак-Кріді веде патрулювання печер Літл-Лемплайта, і по дорозі його встигають діставати деякі його мешканці: Люсі просить дістати ліки для малюків, Еклер вимагає від нього більше їжі з-за постійної нестачі припасів, а Джозеф просить роздобути більше книг. Давши вказівки пошуковим загонам приносити більше припасів, при повторних питаннях Роберт відповідає всім, що вже дав вказівки, і просить стежити Люсі за тим, щоб малюки дотримувалися гігієну. Під час патрулювання по «своєму місту» Мак-Кріді намагається опитати мешканців про поточні справи, заодно бойовито жартуючи над ними. Fallout 4 МаккрідіПереклад «1С». прожив у Літл-Лемплайте до 2281 ріка, коли йому виповнилося 16 років і, дотримуючись порядку, залишає печери і відправляється в пошуках різних заробітків на Столичної Пустки. Раніше був у складі Тунельних змій. Незабаром він зустрічає Люсі і при зустрічі представляється солдатом. В знак дружби вона робить фігурку дерев'яного солдатика і дарує її Маккріді. Після зближення з Люсі він одружується на ній, і у них народжується син Дункан. 100px|right|thumb|Дерев'яний солдатик, подарований Люсі. Деякий час Маккріді з Люсі пробули в Даймонд-сітіВадим Бобров при зустрічі з Маккріді вітально виголосить: «''MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch. How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as I remember?». Через деякий час Люсі з сином піддається нападу диких гулей, в результаті чого гине, а Маккріді вдається врятувати лише сина. Дункан починає страждати важким захворюванням, і в пошуках ліків від невідомої хвороби (і утисків зростаючого могутності Братства Сталі) Маккріді відправляється в Співдружність. Заробивши собі репутацію професійного найманця, який вирішує не зменшувати обертів, Маккріді подається до Стрільцям, де приймається за роботу. Працюючи за непогані гроші, Маккріді зустрічається з жахливими сторонами організації — вбивствами невинних, розбої, і після деякого часу йде з групи. За словами самих Стрільців, Маккріді працював нестандартноЗазначає Вінлок у розмові з Маккріді.. У 2287 рікна момент появи Вцілілий у Добросусідство Маккріді знаходиться в Третьому Рейсі, де застає того разговаривающим з Вінлокта Барнсом з банди Стрільців. Вінлоксповіщає Маккріді, щоб той перестав працювати у Співдружності на людей, які працюють проти Стрільців, інакше не уникнути неприємностей. З розмов з ними з'ясовується, що Маккріді покинув організацію три місяці тому. Як напарник Маккріді приєднається до Вцілілий за 250 кришок (200 при належному рівні Основна характеристика основної характеристики «-05-0321Харизма»). На відміну від поведінки в дитинстві, Маккріді не лається матом і часто при бажанні «висловитися» обриває себе на півслові. Він робить це тому, що пообіцяв Дункану позбутися від цієї шкідливої звички, щоб стати хорошою людиною. Після розмови може дати деяку кількість боєприпасів (від звичайних 10-мм патронів до ядерних блоків). В бою може вибивати зброю з рук противників. Після досягнення певного рівня довіри Маккріді вирішить розповісти Вижив про Стрільців, ніж почне квест «-05-0325Дальня дорога попереду». Після цього, через деякий час, достатній для підвищення стосунків з ним, Роберт вирішить розповісти Вижив про своє минуле, а пізніше з'являється можливість почати з ним роман. Після завершення квесту і подальшого підвищення рівня довіри до максимуму, Маккріді навчає Вижив здібності «-05-0326Смертельний постріл» і вручає свого особистого дерев'яного солдатика, який у нього залишився від дружини. Переваги Інвентар ''Fallout 3 * Кількість генерується випадковим чином Fallout 4 Квести Fallout 3 * Порятунок з Раю • У разі порятунку дітей з Парадіз-Фоллза мер впустить Самотнього Подорожнього і підніме ворота в місто без альтернативних перевірок (застосування здібності «-05-0363Вічне дитя» та досвіду «-05-0364Красномовство»). * Слідами • Мак-Кріді особисто відкриє Подорожньому ворота до дверей у убивчий прохід, ведучий в Сховище 87, і згадає про другу, нібито непрацюючу двері, що веде в Сховище, і просить підійти з приводу неї до Джозефу. * Вони! • Можна умовити Мак-Кріді прийняти Брайана Уїлкса у Літл-Лемплайт з допомогою здібності «-05-0371Вічне дитя» або «Красномовства». * Грибна угода • В залежності від домовленості між Самотнім Мандрівником і мером залежить торгівля печерними грибами. Саме Мак-Кріді дає вказівки Люсі і Еклеру обмінювати гриби на дивне м'ясо і баффаут, що може приносити Самотній Подорожній. 140px|right|thumb|[[Превентин|Ліки для Дункана.]] Fallout 4 * Далека дорога • При досягненні високого рівня довіри Маккріді попросить Вцілілий про допомогу вбити Стрільців, які спочатку погрожували йому розправою, а потім зайнятися пошуком ліки для свого сина. Примітки Fallout 3 * У грі Мак-Кріді є дитиною, якого (як і інших дітей у грі) неможливо вбити. * У Мак-Кріді бо льшее кількість реплік на початку діалогів з Подорожнім, ніж у інших персонажів гри, але якщо починати діалог з ним багато разів підряд при цьому прощаючись з ним, то в кінці кінців він сильно розсердиться і перестане розмовляти з Подорожнім. Діалог можна буде відновити тільки через 24 ігрових години. * В ході проходження квесту «По слідах» Мак-Кріді дає команду Стейсі відкрити ворота Лемплайта для Самотнього Подорожнього. Fallout 4 * Рівень відносин з Маккріді не може бути піднятий вище 499 до моменту завершення квесту «Далека дорога». * При взятті журналів Вижив Маккріді згадає, що йому теж подобаються комікси. * При активації сигналу радіостанції WRVR Маккріді згадує радіостанцію «Новини Галактики» та Тридогнайт«''I miss the Capital Wasteland Radio... Three Dog was a hell of a DJ.». Цитати ''Fallout 3 ;Примітка — матюки в діалогах мера Мак-Кріді замінені зірочками (***) тільки в російської локалізації. * «''Мер керує, поки іншим не набридне, тоді приходить новий мер і дає йому ***ди. Принцеса протримався аж п'ять хвилин. А ось я — цілих три роки. Для багатьох малюків це означає, блін, що я, блін, Довічний Мер. Мене це влаштовує''». * «Я мер, а не нянька, дилда. Без поняття. Може, Джозеф там, біля дверей бовтається. *** його знає''».'' * «''Організацію?! Та яка тут ваще, ***, організація? Анархія в чистому вигляді! І, ***, краще взагалі не придумати, *** на ***. Ми тут, блін, все не помістимося, так що рано чи пізно всім, блін, доведеться йти. А там, зовні, повна *** і безнадія. Так що нам тут кльово, поки ми тут, і який-небудь *** зразок мене *** рве, щоб у всіх інших *** не лопнула''». * «''З чого це мені тобі довіряти? Не з чого. Від вас, дылд, одні проблеми. Я не дозволю, щоб з ким-небудь ще трапилося те ж, що і з Семмі і Білченям''». * «Ти хочеш мене вбити, дилда. Гаразд. Надсилай Брайан Уїлкс сюди, але ніяких поблажок та іншого йому не буде. Нехай працює, як усі. * «''Потрібні мені твої тупі кришки. Я що тобі, здоровецький тупий дилда? Ми не пускаємо сюди народ просто тому що їм захотілося сюди. У нас інший порядок, і він не змінюється. Шукай інший будинок для свого маленького придурочного сирітки''». * «''А ну стій, містер! Ще один крок, і я, блін, тобі довбешку на хер відстрелю!» * «Слухай, я в місто всіх підряд *** вонючек не пускаю. Тебе тільки як виняток, ***. Так що ласкаво просимо в моє місто, принаймні, поки ти не ви***шься. А якщо будеш, ***, ви***ться — отримаєш під***нік і марш на *** назовні!» * «Не хвилюйся, дилда. Ти ще налюбуешься моєю дупою, коли я напаскуджу на твою могилку''». * «''Моє місто так тобі сподобався, що ти хочеш особисто сказати мені спасибі, так? Оплесків не треба, кришки і патрони мені на стіл''. * «''Більше барахла для нас, більше шансів, що тебе підстрелять, і ти приползешь сюди, харкаючи кров'ю, поки ми будемо ржати і тикати в тебе пальцями, так? Ніби непогано''» (Мак-Кріді домовляється з Подорожнім з приводу обміну печерними грибами). * «''Тебе що, по голові доклало? Будеш діставати мене кожен раз, коли в той порожній кавун, який у тебе замість черепа, забрідає думка?» * «Гей, Принцеса, хороший мріяти про те, який я зашибенный, і займися охороною нарешті!» * «Гей, Принцеса, блін, гарний, блін, витріщатися в дзеркало і дай відповідь на кілька питань, блін''». * «''Крім усього іншого, я не підла стерво, як ти. Ні, я підлий стервец! Є різниця!» (Принцесу) * «Та це ж моя улюблена дівчинка''» (при зустрічі з Люсі) * «''Ми працюємо над цим, Люсі, ми, блін, правда працюємо. Принаймні, більше, ніж над їжею для Еклера чи дорогоцінними книжками Джозефа. Просто зроби так, щоб вони не бруднилися''». * «''Ми всі досі живі, так що здається, я справляюся. Так, і у тебе ніхто не вмирав, так що це теж непогано''». (Люсі) * «''Та нічого особливого. Хіба що доводиться весь час вас, бовдурів, обламувати''». * «''Ніхто не стріляється, не спливає кров'ю або ще чим, вірно? Це і є межа наших довбаних мрій. А що у тебе?» * «Я вже сказав, щоб пошукові загони зайнялися цим, але, блін, Еклер вимагає від мене більше жрачки, а Джозеф — більше книг, так що хлопці і так по *** зайняті».'' * «''Гей, товстун, вмажь-но мені трохи жрачки! Твоя паршива куховарство в самий раз підходить моїй брудної глотці''». * «''Тут, ***, найкраще місце на землі! Краще повір, що в мене все відмінно!». * «Брязкальце, в чому справа? І якщо вякнешь печері — та-акого під***ніка отримаєш, ***!» * «Гаразд, добре, якщо хтось принесе тобі здоровий, за***сь який смертельний промінь, не чіпай його — він мій, ясно?» (Барахольщик) * «Якщо я вистрілю першим — наступна зустріч стане останньою''». * «Ось як? Тобі більше подобається відшкрібати цвіль з Эклером? І стеж за мовою, ***, коли Семмі поруч, зрозумів, ***?»'' * «Жвавіше, блін, тупиця, блін, понура, з тобою мер каже, блін!»'' * «''Еклер, слід з *** цукерку робити, все одно, блін, не вийде, краще розкажи мені, блін, че твориться''». Fallout 4 * «''Сховище у підвалі школи? У Волт-Тек фантазія скінчилася?» * «Я самоучка, знаєш. Взявся за снайперську гвинтівку, коли мені було десять, і з тих пір з нею не розлучаюся».'' * «''Вільна дорога і заряджений стовбур... Все, що потрібно людині''». * «У мене була дружина-красуня — Люсі... І син — ми його назвали Дунканом». * «Мені Дерев'яний солдатик подарувала дружина Люсі, коли ми познайомилися... Я... я сказав що я солдат, і вона для мене зробила''».'' * «''Тунельні змії рулять!» * «Інститутські тостери!» (при зустрічі з сінтами Інституту) * «Дайте хто-небудь мухобійку!» (при зустрічі з мутують комахами)'' * «Ну звичайно, розчавило саме відділ з печивом!» (у Супермаркеті) Поява Роберт Джозеф Маккріді з'являється у Fallout 3 як Мер Мак-Кріді і у Fallout 4 як Маккріді. Галерея FO3MacCreadyNoHelmet.png Fo4 MacCready (without hat).jpg FO4 Art MacCready.jpg|Концепт-арт Примітки }} de:Robert Joseph MacCready en:Robert Joseph MacCready es:Robert Joseph MacCready fr:Robert Joseph MacCready ja:Robert Joseph MacCready pl:Robert MacCready ru:Маккриди zh:羅伯特·約瑟夫·麥奎迪 Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 4 Категорія:Мешканці Літл-Лемплайт Категорія:Персонажі Добросусідства Категорія:Напарники Fallout 4 Категорія:Мери Категорія:Діти Категорія:Найманці Категорія:Караванники Категорія:Люди